forbidden love
by mitsume923
Summary: Satsuki a Princess from the silver clan and Giotto a prince from the Scarlet clan, these two clans are waging war at each other the only way to stop the war was to wed them both, but one accident change them all, now the two clans are at it again but for now their children are continuing it, can one find love in a midst of war? A GiottoxFemTsuna story ch2 update
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Hai guyz it's me again I was thinking of putting another story though but don't worry I'll keep the other one updated it's been already on my head needs to be released so here we are please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR; I just own my plot and one chocolate chip cookie.**

**Title: Forbidden love**

**Prologue: **

**In a far away land 2 clans clash many fell dead and citizens were force to shed blood.**

**The Silver clan and the Scarlet clan, The Silver clan consists of mages and witches that have the power to control the ice and snow, while the scarlet clan consists of vampires who lusted for blood.**

**After few years later the two clans come to an agreement that both of their children must be wed to form an alliance together, a lifetime unbreakable tie with both clans. **

**Princess Satsuki of the Silver clan and Prince Ieyasu of the Scarlet clan, as both parties was about to complete and seal the agreement, The leaders of the Scarlet clan killed the Leaders of the Silver clan.**

**They thought no one noticed them killing the leaders, but they were wrong, there was one little girl saw what they did. Anger filled her entire system, the Scarlet clan left her with no parents all she could ever think of was revenge to gain justice at what they did to her and to her parents. **

**A fact known as the only truth that she didn't know, that there too was another child that watch what they did, a boy her age did the revenge she seek.**

**(End of prologue)**

**Hope you like my new story XD**

**-Mitsume923**


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Hai guyz it's me again hope you like the story and please drop a review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Khr only a cookie and this plot and bleach for taking hitsugaya's power for Tsuna.**

**Chapter 1**

At a beautiful garden there was a girl singing softly as a butterfly landed on her dainty finger, Mother nature must have adored her to give her this much attention, she was like a goddess as she stood on the center of the garden as light shone on her.

The singing stopped when she heard a twig snap near the bushes, she slowly walk towards it as she cleared the bush with her hand to look at the creature creating the noise, she saw a young boy in her age with silver hair and was wearing a white armor holding his sword and sheathing it quickly, he bowed down at the brunette, the brunette signaled him to stand up and he did what he was told.

"My lady we're under attack" the soldier said with a solemn voice, the girl stared at her and nodded her head, the beautiful garden once before, was now covered in ice, the lady's smile was torn out of her face as her smile was replace by a pair of icy cold blue eyes and a smirk.

"Now this time we'll settle this pointless war and have my revenge" she muttered quietly as her blue gorgeous gown, completely glowed, a breastplate formed on her gown, it was a silver breastplate that has a crest carved at the middle, and it was a dragon coiling on a giant ice. Her blue gown shrunk to her knees at her feet were metal boots having the same crest engrave on them, a blue cape flap on her back, on her hands she wore a gauntlet having blue crystals embedded on its wrist, on her waist hung her sword, 'Yuki no beru' (Snow veil).

The girl was known for her nickname 'the merciless _Hiiro Yuki_' (Scarlet snow) for after every battle she faced her snow was always covered in scarlet blood, which she earned her title from. Everyone feared her some say she wields an ice dragon for a sword, if her sword is already fearsome as it is, her powers are much more horrifying she only has the power to control the winter or any other day be turned to winter, she can make you into a everlasting popsicle stick and freeze your time.

Both figures headed for the castle, the brunette waved her hand and activated the barrier Scarlet warriors tried to destroy the barrier but they couldn't outside of the barrier she waved her hand again and a hail storm occurred it hailed sharp ice and pelted the warriors one figure stood not moving at his place, he smiled at the brunette even with the hail storm going on, she can still see him pretty well, his gravity defying blonde hair stood out the most and his crystal blue eyes, his warm smile, that seem to set her in fire, and her chest burning, she shook her head and gave herself a hard slap, she promised that she wouldn't fall in love with the enemy, and she's planning to live up to that promise.

5 soldiers appeared before her a raven haired guy with a katana for a sword, a pineapple haired dude with a trident slung on his shoulders, an afro kid about 10 yrs old with horns clutching a holster of guns, and grenades, a white haired boy with his hands covered with bandages, and is now trying his gauntlets on, and finally a pale skinned man with black hair holding his tonfas.

"Guys it's good that you're handling here on your own" the brunette said with a gentle voice her gaze seems to soften. "Of course were required to, if you're not around" the one with tonfas said in a deadpanned voice. The brunette let out a sigh her icy blue eyes turned caramel again; she unsheathed her sword and struck it at the ground. She began to close her eyes and then began to chant.

_Snow come to my need_

_Protect this village with your heed_

_Form into my power_

_To be cast on the lower_

_Innocents be sparred_

_Insolents to despair_

_Form into a weapon_

_And turn to poison._

As she ended her chant she opened her eyes the caramel was been replaced with blue. The ground shook everyone began to panic except the brunette herself. Snow then formed into a large form, a beast with full ferocity. The brunette smiled "My weapon, my poison, my abominable snow man" she said with satisfaction filling in her as she gazed at her creation. It was a ruthless killing machine one could poison body and mind with the traumatic experience it's giving.

All of her guardians stared at the snowman unable to utter a single word for they have to have experienced the same fate as the enemies will be going through now only different because they will be required dead. All of her guardians are required to do a test to know its loyalty and strength. So they were asked to defeat an abominable snowman to save their lady.

They were not allowed to tell a single soul of what there test was or it's this time they will be killed, they happily obliged to that rule for it was such a traumatic experience one with not having a good mind, might even say it so to sum it up it was a slow moving torture that even seconds appears to be years.

When all of the guardians seemed to snap out of there trance, the brunette pulled her sword and sheathed it, she quickly turned her gaze towards her six guardians, she smiled at them, and then it turns into a serious face enough for you to be wetting yourself right now.

"I have an order!" she shouted, all guardians quickly bowed their heads in a sign of showing respect, and waited for her order. "You will ALL PROTECT YOUR LADY!" she shouted, everyone still bowed not answering her order for they noticed that she isn't finish yet. "AND DON'T DIE!" she shouted again "HAI LADY SATSUKI!" all shouted in unison and stood from their place.A smirk appeared on Satsuki's face as she turned and took the lead, "now let's roll" she said her blue eyes sparking with hatred.

Unknown to all there was a shadow looking at them from the trees with a smirk plastered on his face "long time no see my lovely fiancée" he muttered quietly as he disappeared in the shadows.

**(End of chapter 1)**

**My third fic don't worry I'll keep the other in date this was actually stuck in my mind for a month now and it was a waste not to post it hope you enjoy and please drop a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I would like to thank all of you readers for giving my story a chance thank you so much, I was wondering if you would like to vote what who will be Satsuki's rival in Ieyasu's love?**

**Haru-**

**Kyoko-**

**Bianchi-**

**Oc-**

**Pass on your votes after reading the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR and I'm already tired of hoping I could own it.**

Chapter 2: Clash between two clans

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

(Enemy camp)

"Where is he, our soldiers can't hold on for much longer" said a man with flaming red hair with a flame tattoo on his face, a scowl on his face, "Maa Maa calm down I'm sure he'll be here any minute now" said a ravenette his hand twitching to grab the sword on his side.

"Calm down will you I'm sure his doing something, so just we'll just have to wait for awhile alright" said a woman her hair was silky black tied to a pony tail on her side was two rapiers she wore a black gothic Lolita dress over it she wore a silver breast plate, she flipped her hair on her back and crossed her arms a huge scowl on her face. _'why do I have to be stuck here with these idiots'_ she thought as she let out a sigh they waited for another 5 minutes and she too was already losing her patience, as she muttered darkly under her breath gripping her two rapiers.

"My I'm glad you didn't snap waiting for me Haru chan" the man said, he jumped down from the tree, the said girl just only glared at the newcomer while the others just began to devised a plan to hurt him.

"You do know that I'm itching to fight princess right?"Haru said sending an icy glare at the man, "Yeah, but will you leave her to me, I can't let you hurt her" said the man, the ravenette interrupted their conversation, "Maa maa aren't you getting soft Ieyasu?" Ieyasu stared at the ravenette then he lets out a chuckle. "Because she's a special case Ugetsu, now is everyone ready G?" he asked the Red head and just nodded at him. "Well let's get going we have a giant lump of snow to destroy!" he shouted, "hai lord Ieyasu!" every one shouted back.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000

000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(At the silver city gate)

Satsuki stood in front of the gate with her chin held high, her Abominable snow man was at bay waiting for her order, her guardians were assembling their troops, any minute now a battle will commence and she'll see to it that her city is safe from harm, she build her city inside of huge walls for protection and she build her castle in the middle of her city, she ordered Kyoko to put up the barriers on the city. Kyoko was her lady in waiting and best friend, Kyoko was a hunter as well as an assassin she is efficient in bows and arrows and she can also use knife.

Since she was a child she was already trained to protect Satsuki, she is not so efficient in casting spells though for she did not deem it necessary for she only uses silent killing in her assassination missions, but was forced to learn them in case of emergencies.

While Satsuki was standing at the gate closing her eyes, feeling everything around her, when she felt her sword pulsed; it only pulses when someone is approaching her, she opened her eyes, and out on the shadows a figure appeared and walk towards her, she has lovely caramel hair locks that went down to her shoulders she wore a sleeveless black top with a metal breastplate, and black shorts her knife is holstered on her belt on her backside, while on her side her crossbow is holstered.

"Kyoko is everything ready?" Satsuki asked, the said girl just bowed and nodded, it pained to see her best friend involved on a war every soldier's lives is at risked here and as much as she wanted not to dragged everybody on her selfish war to the Scarlet clan. She smiled at Kyoko and ordered her to go to the watch tower and alert them if the enemy is on sight, the girl nodded and disappeared in front of her.

She missed the days when she was still a naïve, innocent girl when she could just worry about being able to play or not, but that was not the case she also held her grudge but she never let it consume her or she'll end up hurting everyone she held dear, but there is someone she met few years ago and that person treated her nicely.

(Flash back)

It was spring time in the whole country a little girl was playing at the rose garden located at the center of the forest, she was singing happily while the sun gently shone on her. The forest animals are playing with her; she was happy and content for what she had. Her singing stopped when she heard a snap of twig, she stood up hurriedly reaching for the bushes where she heard the sound, and something holds her hand making her flinch. She began pull her hand away and while she was pulling it seems the figure didn't let go, and both stumbled on the grass.

The little girl eyed the figure in front of her; it was a boy with gravity defying blonde hair, his cerulean eyes shone bright like an ocean under a sun's gentle rays. He wore a plain white shirt with black shorts. He gave the girl a toothy grin and he held out his hand for the girl to hold and so he can help her stand up.

Both eyed each other with interest in their eyes the girl gave him a small smile and thanked him and before they know it they were already chatting with each other, playing at the grass telling tales they've heard.

But as the sun sets it was time to go home, he was about to walk away but she grabbed his sleeve the boy looked back at her and gave her a heartwarming smile.

"What's your name?" she asked him.

"Ieyasu what's yours?" he asked her

"Satsuki… will I ever see you again?" she said hiding her eyes behind her bangs.

"Yeah you'll be my future wife" he said confidently

"What, How can you be so sure?!" she shouted at him.

"Just count on it" He just gave her a grin and he put his thumb on his chest

He began to walk away raising his hand to wave at her; she mumbled something under her breath and began to walk away with a smile on her face.

"Baka"

(End of Flashback)

She opened her eyes as she takes a leave from her memory lane and just in a nick of time an explosion occurs, her guardians are already on alert if something happens to her. A group of people approach them with black clothing, and someone caught Satsuki's eye.

"Hello Satsuki we meet again" Ieyasu said, while Satsuki just looked at him in disbelief, "You're with… the … scarlets?" she asked him still not believing that he has sided with the enemy. "Yes" he said as he looked at her in a solemn look. "Since when?" she asked again this time showing her crystal blue eyes and she begins to grab her sword. "Since the beginning" he said his eyes turning blood red as he grabs 5 knives from his holster and he threw it at the ground. "Haru give me just 3 minutes and I'll be ready" he shouted and Haru nodded obeying his master everyone charged. Haru took the role of commanding the guardians while Ieyasu is till busy. Satsuki just stood there eyeing the field while her guardians fend for themselves against the enemy, hoping to protect their lady.

Haru charged at Satsuki, she let out a battle cry while Satsuki just looked at her un faze at what she's going to do. Before her sword could land on Satsuki's skin to make a cut, it was deflected. "No one harms Lady Satsuki!" Kyoko said as she pushed Haru away with her knife. "Hah a little knife can't cut me!" Haru said mockingly as she tried to push Kyoko "Think what you want, this knife is the only thing that can take your life" Kyoko said as she send a slash at Haru giving her arm a nice cut.

"Rise Gin no Kiba! (silver Fang)" Ieyasu shouted as a figure began to appear in the middle space of the five knives a giant silver Wolf came to life, and lets out a howl. Just on cue Satsuki waved her hand and her Abominable snowman began to move, both shouted in unison "Attack!" the Abominable snowman began to pound the beast as it took the hit, it began stand up and quickly pounce on the Abominable creation, as the battle continues, Satsuki and Ieyasu are already fighting.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she asked him while both are exchanging blows," If I told you the truth you'll hate me" he said as he let out a small chuckle, as he pushed her away but Satsuki held her ground and delivers a slash towards him but unfortunately he dodge the attack, and send a kick towards her stomach, Satsuki blocked the attack and punch him in the face, "Ouch, that hurt" he whined as he sends a punch towards her stomach.

Satsuki clutched her stomach, and she hurriedly stands up and sends a slash towards his chest. Blood oozes out from the cut as ieyasu tried to stand up again but failed miserably, the a figure with pink red hair with a tattoo on his face block the finishing blow that Satsuki was about to give to Ieyasu.

"How dare you did that to boss Bitch!" he said as he tried to push her away, he was about to send a slash when Gokudera blocked it. "Your opponent is me" said Hayato as he was about to stabbed him. The fight raged on as the giant wolf creature fell to the ground his body battered with bruises, the abominable snow man stood up with a sharp ice on his hand he was about to stab the wolf when suddenly it let out a loud howl and it vanished into thin air, the Scarlets are losing the battle and their main weapon is already defeated and their leader is wounded, as Ieyasu ordered everyone to retreat every Scarlet went to their leader's aid and retreated. Satsuki raised her sword and then piercing it to the ground restoring the barrier's strength, she turned around to face her guardians as well as her soldiers she let out a smile and punched the air, everyone cheered for their victory the guardians joined in the fun well except for Hibari cause it's a well known fact that he hated crowds and things like this.

They would've not won if luck wasn't on their side but that's the least of the worries for today because the towns people are holding a feast for them all, it's rude not to take the offer and they didn't have any choice in the matter so, let's lie down and relax for awhile and worry later.

(End of chapter 2)

**And that's a rap everybody stations everyone! Thanks for reading sorry it took this long to update I have a severe case of writer's block and sorry again, now drop by a review and vote on who of those lucky girls that will be a rival of Satsuki in Ieyasu's love hehehe XD**

**Haru=**

**Kyoko=**

**Bianchi=**

**Oc=**

**Vote now. By: Mitsume923**


End file.
